Kayo Sugimoto
Kayo Sugimoto (杉本 カヨ, Sugimoto Kayo) is a member of the Tokyo Team also known as the Gantz Team in one of their missions, dying in the one she participated in. Appearance Kayo is a pretty old looking 74 year old grandmother of average weight and short height with curled white hair and big glasses. She wears regular clothes consisting of a thick sweater and a long skirt. She and her grandson are also convinced by Masaru Kato to wear the gantz suit. Background She was a regular grandmother who was visited by her grandson for a day only to die in a major traffic accident while she was driving him home. Right before they are killed she talks with her daughter telling her that it was fun and that she doesn't mind driving him home. Confused they then end up in the Tokyo room. Personality Both in the anime and the manga she is a motherly older women to her grandson, whom she comforts for most of her panel time. When she is not comforting or looking out for her grandson she is eager to go home and be away from the game. As a typical grandmother she is very kind, sweet and caring being both nice to her grandson and several of the others, she also is eager to rely on others to help her and take charge, instead of opting to take the reigns of the situation herself, only doing so after it seems Kato will get beaten by the aliens. Overall she is a kind caring grandmother who is totally unprepared for the circumstances she finds herself in. Plot Tanaka Alien Mission Arc She is first seen in the car with her grandson driving him home and handed her phone with his mother (her daughter) on the other end of the line whom she just told it is no problem bringing him home as he tells his mother about their day a sleepy truck driver runs his truck through and over them killing both them and Masanobu Hojo and Sadayo Suzumura on the motorcycle in front of them. Arriving in the Tokyo room they wonder what's going on with her grandson crying he wants to go home. Kato then explains what is going on regardless of Nishi's anger. After the sphere in the room opens revealing suits and weapons she and her grandson confusingly look at them, with her asking Kato where they are with him answering they should put on the suits saying it will increase their chances of going home. They listen to him and put on the suits. They then watch how Kosuke Nakajima shoots his rifle at Nishi only to have his head blown up by him, which scares her grandson making him seek comfort with her. She then gets send out of the room after Nishi and Kei Kurono. Once outside she wonders where she is looking around before being united with her grandson. She and her grandson then bear witness to Nishi shooting one of the Tanaka Alien Hatchlings which gets him in a fight with the Shopping Tanaka Alien. She keeps him tight to her, thereby blinding him from the fight. Then as they see the bikers and the other new people leave they follow, as the ringing gets louder, her grandson Ryota then starts running towards the game line which engages the bikers to follow suit running after him, with Shinsuke Nishikawa overtaking him just to have his head explode thanks to the bomb inside of it, which makes Ryota run back to her for comfort. They then go back to where now Kato is fighting the alien, where she shields her grandson from the action until it is defeated and they then make their way down the stairs to join Kato and the others. She then watches Nishi die which makes her grandson start screaming and crying because he doesn't want to die, which causes the remaining two bikers to treating to kill them at which point Kato exclaims that if they want to be free they should listen to what he has to say. Which they do choosing to follow Kato along with the others, while the bikers double back to a left behind Kurono. As a five men strong Flock of Tanaka's attack Kato, she and her grandson cower in fear and then run away into a nearby open garage at which point Ryota tells her he needs to pee, right when he is done two of the Tanaka's show up, he then runs back to her and she tells him to run away and that she is going to beat them up. She then faces the two tanaka's who shoot at her destroying her eyes, she then slums to the floor as Ryota returns to her, Ryota then starts hugging her and with her last strength she hugs him back as they both are killed by the Tanaka's. Only to be discovered moments later by the others. Anime/Manga Differences *In the anime she is seen having her grandson staying at her house for the weekend. She tells him they will go shopping for toys the next day much to his excitement. The next day they are at the train station, Ryota impatiently presses the wrong button to receive a ticket for the wrong train, this annoys the other patrons at the station. *In the anime many of her scenes during the mission are abbreviated while two are left out. Abilities & Skills Kayo shows little fighting skill or ability, instead opting to run away from danger, she barely shows any initiative on her own, telling her grandson she will fight the aliens and to run away even so she is not shown to do so. She is physically infirm due to her advanced aged, her advanced age might also be the reason why she doesn't take any real initiative to help the others instead she resides herself to listen and follow Masaru Kato, until he gets in trouble and they break away from him. She has shown no other skills or abilities besides being motherly to her grandson. Gallery